moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynsinorae
Early Life Cynsinorae was born in the Kaldorei settlement of Astranaar in the Ashenvale forest. Realizing at a young age that she had a talent for arcane magic, Cynsinorae was looked upon with disfavor by those of her village for her desire to learn the arcane arts, long taboo within Kaldorei society. She came upon an elderly wizard, living a life of seclusion within the dense forest, who taught Cyn the basics of the arcane, but there was a limit to how far the elderly elf could train the talented young Kaldorei, and he encouraged her to make the long voyage to distant Dalaran, to receive proper training. Her teacher lived the life of a hermit, deep in the lush, green forests of Ashenvale, sufficient unto himself, never venturing as much as a menial mental probe out into the world at large, never knowing that Tyrande Whisperwind had at last lifted the millenia-old ban on the use of arcane magic and not believing it even when Cyn had revealed it to him. No matter, she was grateful to him for teaching her the basics, for keeping alive in her the passion for learning, and most of all, for gently convincing her that her future was in Dalaran, urging her to travel there and seek out proper training to reach her full potential as a mage. The Violet City and Beyond Cynsinorae completed the long voyage to Dalaran with anticipation, where she met the Highborne Archmage Entilzha Firesong, who himself had arrived in Dalaran but ten years prior, when the exile of the Highborne came to its long-overdue end. Archmage Firesong, the leader of the Dalaran Magocracy, a prominent Kirin Tor sect, was impressed by Cynsinorae's abilities given her lack of formal training, as well as her eagerness to learn the arcane arts, and took the young Kaldorei as his Thero'shan, his personal student. Deeply honored to be accepted as Archmage Firesong's Thero'shan, Cynsinorae has taken to her studies in Dalaran with great passion, pouring over every tome she can get her hands on, and eagerly awaiting her training sessions. While Cynsinorae's story is just beginning, she keeps the wisdom of the kind elderly man who had trained her, and directed her to Dalaran, close to her heart, deeply influenced by the wise saying "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever." After returning to Dalaran from a long journey home to Astranaar, Cynsinorae was met with dismay and confusion, unable to find her Shan'do or any of his colleageus or followers. She spend many long months desperately trying to learn what had happened to him, but no one had the slightest bit of information. She had conflicting emotions, fear that he had met with a bad end, yet the fear was mixed with a strange calm, as she knew his powers were great and that he had lived millenia. True or not, she comforted herself with the thought that he was indestructible and was actually on some secretive grand mission for the Kirin Tor. TBC... Category:Characters Category:Mages